


Yo, Kitty!

by cekirdek



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Kitty Kagami, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shapeshifting Kagami, oblivious aomine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cekirdek/pseuds/cekirdek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami came to understand he was not going to be able to survive when he had no money whatsoever, which forced him to embrace his other form, a cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“..Kitty, look, I’m pretty precise with my hands, just let go of that branch already.” Aomine grumbled, still loud enough for people around to look at him with confusion, though quieter than his previous, disgustingly sugarcoated promises. “Shit. My hands are freaking cold from holding them in the air for fuckin–” A quick checking of his watch. “-10 minutes. Hope you’re happy. You sure don’t look like it, but what can I do? Nothing, apparently.” With the grumblings, hoping them to get to the said cat on top of the said branch and feel somehow guilty over them, he shrugged and let his arms fall on his each sides, shaking them a bit for the blood to return and warm them up. After, he shot a quick glance to his stuff, kind of scattered on the floor, and the cat he did all that for with an almost sad look. “You know, I had a ham sandwich on my bag as well.” Cats are supposed to like ham, as he knew. “Too bad you’re too much of a chicken to come down and have some. Well, it can’t be helped. I tried my best.”

–

Kagami was broke, terribly, with a still too picky mind and extremely high standards to find a job for himself to at least help him stand on his own. He left one and got another, over and over until both he and almost every shop owner on the street was sick of the entire concept. And when the sudden idea hit, as he was wandering around and passing by various cafés and what not, he decided to stick to his other form he was gifted with, a cat, since a broke cat would do much better than a broke person.

He was a big one, therefore intimidating and strong -to other cats-, so bugging people, preferably customers of said cafés, for food and water would be much easier and hell, what ever tasted better than free food?

He started out by walking into one of the cafés’ gardeny part -not the café itself, no reason to push the owner that far right at the beginning- and did pretty well throughout his entire stay, which was almost 2 weeks, even earning the title of ‘the café’s cat’ and the workers’ affection and protection, eventually. Nothing went wrong, even with the other cats, until a certain day when the café was closed for some holiday. Shit.

He would go to another, for the teeniest bit of food and water -yes, he was already hungry as hell- though he couldn’t overcome his fear of the possibility of having to fight another cat, since every café nowadays already had regulars. So, after a bit of whining, loudly, that is, he decided to stay by the café that he was welcomed in and hopefully sleep until it was open again. It would work all too well if he wasn’t disturbed. Though no such luck.

He didn’t know how he ended up in a tree, glued to a branch, but there he was, shaking with terror and flinching with every bark he heard, made by a monstery, lousy dog waiting for him below. And even though the said dog had disappeared a few minutes later -it apparently wasn’t a patient one- he couldn’t see a possible way to come down without getting any damage, and was still shaking, too much to do any kind of climbing down properly. So there he was, terribly stuck in such an embarrasing situation, moaning and whining -a cat’s call for help- for attention and a helping hand.

Three whole hours he waited, whining and screaming and simply losing his shit until the said hand actually came, though from the looks of it -from how Kagami saw him- he was nothing to rely on, especially when Kagami was so bad at jumping from high places -he practiced a few things after he changed his form but he was still too new to the concept, sadly-. Even when he threw his bag and other belongings aside and opened his arms for him, he still couldn’t find enough courage to do it and stayed where he was, though with eyes and ears on the other.

The other was a lot more patient than the dog, it seemed, though unlike the first one he wasn’t really unwanted, and before Kagami knew it he was breathing normally again, thanks to the other’s words and various promises. Well, promises, they were. They were pretty normal at first, like how he’d catch him and pet him and whatever else, though a few minutes later they got a bit weird -as he started to run out of things to say, as Kagami guessed- like how he would take him to a court for a one-on-one and how they’d always be together and live happily ever after(?!!)… And the weirder thing was that it actually worked. Well, they didn’t make Kagami make the jump but they made him want to, that was for sure. Even the living happily ever after part, for some reason.

As much as he enjoyed his company, the company seemed to be getting bored, as one would expect, though Kagami didn’t think much of it since he was still there, right below. Though, when the arms were officially down the realization hit him and he was back to lashing out all over again for the other’s attention, even though they didn’t seem to work. Shit. He had to stop the other, he just knew he had to but nothing seemed to work, other than him actually manning up and making the jump. Probably the worst idea he could come up with in his entire life, but it didn’t seem to matter to him at that very moment. Blame it on the mention of a ham sandwich. Or something else, that he couldn’t fully understand himself

He got a bit away from the stem, branches cracking under his feet and adding to his mood. The sudden courage seemed to fade pretty quickly as his company walked away from the tree, so he had to act quickly. And so he did, and before he knew it his bottom was in the air and his head was down, ready to jump.

–

Aomine heard some rustling followed by a soft thud though didn’t bother to stop and look, until a swift silhouette went past him and stopped right in front of him and sat down, terribly casually. It took a moment for him to actually comprehend, but he eventually managed and approached the a-little-bigger-than-average cat, to pet his head softly. “Hey there, kitty. It seems like you grew some balls, huh? Oh, wait… Here. You’re hungry, aren’t you?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simply the two being on their way home. I will update it again soon so it won't stay like this for long, hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I changed my mind on keeping it the way it was so I think I'm gonna play around with it for a few more chapters. Hope they turn out okay and thanks for reading.

Aomine was in shock. Right in front of him was the cat that he ‘sort of’ rescued from the top of a tree, with his entire ham sandwich in its belly. Yes, he remembered himself that smaller animals ate more for their own bodies because of the metabolic rate and more details he didn’t care to recall, but this couldn’t be what a cat could normally eat at once. That sandwich originally was for him, after all and it sure was big.

Kagami, on the other hand as our said cat couldn’t be happier. Only the fact that he was finally able to climb down that tree, which was a big improvement for him on being a cat in general, was enough for him to lie down on his back and purr for hours with satisfaction. He felt grease smeared all over his mouth, that he was supposed to clean up with his paw, though he couldn’t care less at that point. That could wait, and so could he, on being more advanced as a cat.

From the outside, even to a human, he was smiling like an idiot, with his eyes half lidded as he stared at nowhere in particular. And his ‘rescuer’ found it entertaining also, it seemed, as the corners of his mouth twitched.

“You’re one big cat, you know that? How did you manage to survive with such big stomach?” he murmured as he took one hand over the cat’s head, gently running his fingers through the thick fur that he had.

Kagami subtly purred, as a response that he could give.

“Wanna stay with me? Someone needs to feed that gigantic mouth, after all, yeah?”

Kagami would snort, if he still had his human mouth, to the ridiculousness of the question. Though he would admit that he was curious and more than willing to see what this man, that he took a sudden liking to, would offer him if he went with him. He nodded as a response.

“Whoa! O-Okay, then. Wanna go in my arms?”

—

As they were on their way to Aomine’s house, both sides were remarkably quiet, the bigger one obviously from amazement mostly because how calm the cat was in his arms. Most cats would flip out once they were at their limit on being held still, something he knew from his other cat at home.

As the other cat was mentioned -in his head- he wondered how the two would do under the same roof. His cat home Ponpon -named forcefully by his mother- was calm most of the time, though tagging along whenever he was on his way to the court which is something he restarted doing once the cat appeared in his life, weird enough. Maybe this one would come with them if it kept it cool with Ponpon, and he hoped it would, because just the thought of him and his two cats on the court playing ball was already overwhelming him with excitement, quickening his steps.

Once they were home finally, Aomine quickly kicked his shoes off and ran to the living room, where he supposed his mother would be, with his fluffy companion in his arms. “Mom, look what I found.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks for reading and you may visit my [tumblr](http://drabblesetc.tumblr.com/) if you'd like. If that's your thing, I mean.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick looking around with Ponpon's eyes.

As a living being with two available forms to choose from, Kuroko Tetsuya always surprised the ones who disagreed with his antics, one of them choosing to stay as a cat rather than a human being. If he was asked, which he was more than once in the past two years of him being a stray cat, he’d always answer with the same 'nonsense', as they called it, which was ‘no sense in having so many responsibilities at such a young age’. So little agreed with him, as they thought he was simply wasting all of his good years in garbage dumps. And they were right, maybe, but it was the way he chose to have it and he never let another being have the last word on his own life, even his own mother. 

Of course, being a cat in a big city was tough. Though since he was a sneaky one with a few good surviving skills he managed to find his own way to a rather warm stop, which was hopefully going to be his home for a good while. The hosts were amazingly kind to him, indulging him in every way possible. They even had a name for him, though the day he got te name was rather wild, lace pillows flying around along with some colourful words as they argued on the name. 

The person who had the last word was the mother, who was apparently still a teenager at heart. She also happened to be the most dominant family member in the house, which sometimes reminded Kuroko, currently Ponpon, of his own mother. Though, since she usually got along with her husband, also an adult looking teenager, there were not many bitter brawlings happening, if one counted the son out.

The son being a vicious rebel, though most of the time just a show off, liked objecting to pretty much anything and being a nuisance, like the day Kuroko was given the name 'Ponpon'.

\--

_“I said no, Daiki. His name is Ponpon and that is final.” The woman half yelled as she hugged the cat slightly tight against her chest as in a way to protect him from his brat of a son._

_“Pon- The fuck kinda name is that? Why is it always you to make decisions, huh? We even always buy the cake that YOU like on special occasions!” the boy yelled back, already proud of himself for being able to stand up against her mother for this long._

_“Stop being a brat, you brat! What does that even have to do with cakes? And of course we’re going to have crouqant cake on special occasions, because it’s the best cake ever!”_

_“You old-”_

_“DAIKI.”_

_With the sudden snap from the old man, aka the witch’s henchman, according to him, Daiki went silent, though his continuous grumbles were present as he took his leave with loud steps, not coming back home until 10.30, as the atrocious rebel he was._

\--

As much as they bickered and threw unbreakable stuff around on occasions, they could be considered a loving family, which Kuroko loved. And that was why he was not going anywhere anytime soon, he decided. For whatever reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and you guys are always welcome to my [tumblr](http://drabblesetc.tumblr.com/) if you're interested in seeing the same drabbles with a green background. Lots of love ❤️


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two cats' first encounter.

Kuroko had been a member of the Aomine household for about a year. And as observing as he was, and as plain as Daiki was, he was almost always able to tell if the other was up to something just by the sound of his steps when he first entered home. And that day it was more than obvious that something was up, which didn’t stay as a secret as he rushed into the living room with it right away. It being another cat.

He couldn’t see the mother’s reaction from where he laid, though he was sure it was going to be quite colourful, like the day when he came.

“Daiki? What-?” the mother’s voice was heard a few seconds later, her tone uncertain. As if she couldn’t comprehend the thing in his son’s arms at first. Though another few seconds was more than enough, and the expected was upon them and the new incomer. 

“Kitty!” she squeaked right before she jumped on his son and the cat, startling both. “What a fluffy kitty! Oooh aren’t you the cutest, just look at it Daiki, it’s just so cute!” she went, and continued even after her voice passed the point of it being understandable as she squeaked in joy. And, as also expected, before long the cat was off of its bringer’s arms and in his mother’s, being petted and tangibly adored, for who knows how long to last.

\--

Once the mother was calm again, Daiki finally dared to approach, though she was quicker and had the first word. “So, where did this one come from, Daiki?”

Daiki took his time cleaning his throat before he began, choosing his words more carefully than usual to rather obviously make a point. “We came across each other earlier today. I rescued it from the top of a tree. Oh, its name is Goku, by the way and-”

“-Hm, I don’t think so.”

“Huh?! You think I’m lying, you-”

“Goku is a silly name. I’ll find a better one for-” a quick checking of the cat’s gender, “-him later today.” she announced and before anyone could protest she went back to his too-lovey-dovey self with the cat again, murmuring nonsenses and ignoring Daiki’s discontented grumblings.

\--

Kuroko wouldn’t be lying if he said he felt left out. Obviously because of the new cat, who was currently called Goku until the mother renamed it. And he couldn’t point his finger to it, but there was something about it, he felt. It was too calm for a cat, never showing any discontentment as if it was drugged, or consciously trying to behave. The second one would require of the cat to have a certain amount of intelligence, possibly more than a regular one’s, so he decided he’d watch the cat closely for that one.

Though, just like with every guest they had, his thoughts was rudely interrupted and he was told to greet the cat personally. He obeyed and slowly approached the currently sitting cat and sat right before it. He never did this to anyone ever, but he was curious to see what the other cat had up its sleeve, if anything. So he hissed.

The mother didn’t just sit, of course. She stood up to scold him for his rude behaviour, though before she could, the expected happened. It hissed back, with more vigor, surprising everyone but Kuroko. It of course changed from cat to cat the things that was tolerated and that was not, but how vicious it looked just because it had been hissed when it was cool as a cucumber just a moment before when it was being practically violated was quite odd. He couldn’t yet tell the deal with it, if there was any, but he was going to keep his eyes open, he decided.

\--

“The fuck was that, Ponpon?” Daiki grumbled quietly to his small company, his permanent frown lines even deeper. They were in his room at the moment with the door shut, and Kuroko could see where this was going. “Look, I’ll bring him here right now, and you guys will.. Make up or something, okay? Wait here.” With that he got up and left, his grumbles echoing in the room, then the hallway. Kuroko was a second late to hide when he returned with the big fat fluff that was their new family member.

“Alright, you sit here… And Ponpon…” a quick scooping of the smaller fluff that was insistently facing the wall, “You sit right beside. Okay.” he sighed and sat before them, waiting for some speck that could be considered an improvement between the two cats.

-4 minutes later-

“You guys are serious?” he huffed, already mentally exhausted as the two held their ground and refused to make a move. “Look, if you two can’t get along dad’ll throw one of you out.” Obviously the newcomer would be the one thrown out but he didn’t mention that. “Mom is tolerant of this kind of stuff but he isn’t, okay? And I’m- I’m so pissed at both of you right now that I’m taking my time talking to you as if you fucking understand a word!” The new cat visibly flinched at the last snap, which didn’t go unnoticed by Kuroko. “So you guys better make up right now so I can leave for the court without a worry, okay? Please?” The tone and the face he was making didn’t suit him at all, Kuroko thought and couldn’t avoid feeling a bit down because of it. It was no problem getting along with the cat for now, just for his sake, and with the sudden decision he actually was going to turn and bat his paw at it as a gesture of friendship if a lick to his face didn’t stop him. From the new cat. 

His eyes widened and he took a step back, because hell, he wasn’t expecting that. And the way the other cat looked showed even more. It looked defeated and scared almost that even he was taken aback by how much emotion it could show with only its eyes. Though, of course, Daiki thought of it differently.

“Yo, so you guys made up, right?” he asked with his usual, bored tone but his eyes were shining with joy. “I’ll be taking my leave, then. You guys just stay and.. You know.. Be good and all.” He couldn’t hide the joy in his voice as he spoke the last few words but he didn’t really care. 

\--

After their small strengthening-the-bonds session the new one took its leave immediately with its tail between its legs, leaving Kuroko alone in Daiki’s room. It looked like it had no intention holding grudge or keeping things bitter, though it was admittedly odd. It looked like it was calm whenever it came to humans no matter what they did. But the smallest push by him was enough to make it angry. At first glance it looked like it was a human-cat that despised other cats, but his last encounter with it contradicted that statement also. It was odd, indeed. It was as if it understood it was in trouble when Daiki did the talk. As if it understood what he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you guys all and just so you guys can picture it better let me say it here. Kuroko as a cat has a pure white fur when Kagami has a striped orange one, like orange tabbies. I'd go ahead and make them blue and red but you know, for the sake of being logical and all...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boring day from Kagami's perspective. Kind of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloo. Sorry for the late update, I'll hopefully do better next time!

Kagami was being bothered immensely at his new home. It’d been almost a week since he arrived, and he was doing considerably good with every member of the family, he’d say. Though since he discovered it so recently it started catching his eye everywhere, bothering the hell out of him. It being the cat named Ponpon.

He didn’t know why he discovered it so late, that he was being followed and stared nonstop by it, but now that he did, it was being an extreme nuisance. Not to mention the jumpscares that it was putting him through more than once everyday, which was freaky more than anything else.

He was surprised that they didn’t name him ‘Stalker’ instead. Or ‘Nuisance’. Or ‘Pain in the ass’.

Though, today wasn’t actually going as bad as his first days. It was kind of mediocre, with him snuggled to his blanket and Ponpon on top of the back of the couch, shamelessly staring. Actually, today could be considered kind of different from his mediocre day also, since everyone was home due to it being Saturday. But there wasn’t anyone around, as usual, to scold the white cat for its rude behaviour, so it was going pretty much how it would on a weekday.

He’d like someone, like Daiki, for example, to tell it to stop more than anything right now, or pretty much whenever, but as it seemed Daiki preferred spending his time with his stupid gravure magazines more than his cats. It bothered him much more than it should, but there was nothing he could do about it right now. Which was another reason for him to sulk all day.

Also, to add to his mood even more, they didn’t leave the TV open before leaving the room to them like they did normally. Something that Kagami was entertaining himself with whenever he was left alone. So sulking all day was his plan, after all.

As he started to work on the plan of the day the remote control that was laying on the floor caught his attention. He could still use it with his paw, he thought for a second. But considering the other cat being in the room as well, he decided against it. Though, after another moment -about half an hour- of thinking he decided it was surely alright to go for it. It wasn’t like the other cat would snitch on him or something like that. Hell, would it even understand what he was doing with its very much kitty head? 

With the thoughts he finally silenced in his head he got up, feeling the other cat’s stupid, round eyes on his back as he approached the remote. The TV’s red light was still on, which meant he didn’t need to bother with its start button, which was a relief. The only thing to do was to push the red button, that he did without a second thought. It worked, as expected, and he, without waiting for a moment, quickly started zapping through the channels until he found something that piqued his interest.

He himself couldn’t tell why, but just turning the TV on while in his cat form gave him the overwhelming need to be really smug about it. Especially towards the other cat. Well, not that it would understand how much of an achievement it was on a cat’s standards, but he was going to, anyway.

Or wasn’t.

Whatever Kagami was expecting from the other cat it wasn’t _that_. The cat that always wore a blank expression to everything, even for a cat, was up on its feet, and its expression could very much be described as _shocked_. 

He didn’t know why, but his insides instantly started burning as if he was caught doing the worst deed, doing enough to have him have to sit before actually collapsing. And even though his mind kept repeating he didn’t do anything wrong and the other was just a cat with an ability to freak him out in the worst way, he couldn’t calm himself down. Hell, he was so overwhelmed that he couldn’t look at _anywhere_ but the giant screen for a good amount of time, even after the other left the room.

The said good amount of time later, when he was considerably calm, he forced himself to think. 

He was a cat living in a house with three people and another cat, which was freakier than any other living creature.

He just did something that could be considered too clever to be performed by a cat in front of the other cat and it responded a bit too much than he expected.

But, the other cat was a licensed freak and it did weird stuff everyday. this was probably something like that.

Maybe it wasn’t even him it was being all funny about. Maybe it was a bug on the wall or something. Even though it was staring directly at him.

Maybe there was something on his face.

Yes, he sighed, that was it. Just the other cat being a freak. He was flipping out pretty much the whole day just because of it being a freak. And just the fact instantly sparked inside his head and put him on edge, again. This time with anger.

He was not supposed to hurt the other cat in order to protect his place in the house, but even a slightly harsh pat that he could land on its stupid, kitty head would be enough to satisfy him for days. It actually was so that for a second he pictured himself patting the other cat’s head with his paw and it lowering it more and more everytime he hit it, and he was grinning cheekily already.

And he could for a long time if he wasn’t startled by a poke behind his head. By Daiki.

“Yo.” he muttered, “Sorry to interrupt but you gotta go eat before we leave.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something different from Kagami's point of view, mostly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I finally know where I'm going with this fic, so that's something :D

Kuroko had to wait for quite a while by the door as the other cat ate its dinner, which gave him a long while to think. 

The other cat in general was calm. It had its moment when he intentionally got on its nerves and almost got hit by a paw with drawn claws, but he sort of had them coming. It was too easy to tick it off, though.

They, as the two cats of the house, were allowed to go in and out freely but he never saw the other step out of the house once. He had thought that it didn’t because it was yet to understand what the little, flappy thing on the door was for, but today he saw it was very well clever enough to figure that out as well. 

And, in general, it didn’t look particularly happy or contented. It was being well fed, that could be one reason for it to stay, but wherever it was before it came to the house it surely was being well fed as well. Obviously.

The thoughts at once dragged Kuroko’s mind to a not so innocent conclusion for the other’s possible intention. Particularly the one that cat human meant to come to people’s houses to live for a bit, then after lifting off a good amount of money run away. 

Was it the humidity of the air or something else, his mind got stuck with the idea and didn’t even try considering other possibilities. And as a result, Kuroko was mad. He didn’t reflect it to the cat, of course, but he chose to sit by the side for the day, which was a known signal in the family, indicating that it was stressed. Daiki guessed it had something to do with the other cat but didn’t push it further.

\--

A few days after the ‘incident’ Kagami was remarkably peaceful and calm. Since nothing that could be considered as a move against him happened, he was sure that he had just been worrying over nothing. And that Ponpon was a freak.

Speaking of Ponpon, it was missing. Today was the day that the family, excluding the cats, were supposed to go to a 2 days one night vacation, if you could call it that. Everybody was tense about leaving the two cats alone in the house for that long, especially Kagami, but now that the other cat went missing the night before he wasn’t as tense as before. It was surely sad for the family but Kagami wasn’t really bound to the cat that much, so he was just a bit low about it. Not much.

The mother was packing their stuff as he got the smallest he could in his corner, to avoid being yelled at. It was possible that he was being held responsible for the whole thing, he couldn’t really tell since the mother and Daiki was awfully quiet. But whatever he would try to make her, or them, feel better he would fail anyway, so he didn’t even try to approach her, or Daiki.

Shortly after the luggages were ready and was taken outside by the father, their door was knocked. From what he could see he could tell the mother wasn’t expecting anyone, but the way Daiki jogged to the door made him think that perhaps he was. It was a surprise, he wasn’t going to get up and take a look, though. He could hear what was going on just fine.

The door was opened, a bit harshly he presumed because it hit the wall beside with a harsh thud, then Daiki started. 

“Ah, you’re here just in time, Tetsu. I swear, you called just when we needed you the most.” He never heard Daiki talking with such an enthusiastic tone before. Which made him wonder who this Tetsu was that he never heard about, and couldn’t help being annoyed at already.

“No problem, Aomine-kun.” a small voice replied, which belonged to that Tetsu, apparently. “I’m sorry about your ca-”

“Ah, Tetsuya!” the mother’s enthusiastic call interrupted him, which was followed by a noise that he could guess was her throwing herself onto the boy, hugging him. “Thanks for coming! I didn’t think you’d actually show up. Oh, please make sure Ponpon eats well once he comes back, okay? ‘Cause I’m pretty sure that Tora would eat all of the food if I put all of the food out at once!”

“Ahem. Goku.”

“Tora.”

“Gok-”

“Don’t worry, Naoko-san. I’ll take care of your cats properly as you’re on your vacation. As a former pet owner I can say that much.”

“Ah, thank you so much again, Tetsuya! You are an amazing boy! You helped us so much whenever we needed it the most that-”

“Mom, you’re smothering him. Come on, dad’s probably pissed.”

“Oh, yeah, he’s been waiting for a while. Heh. Well, see you again soon, Tetsuya! Say hi to your mom for me!”

“I will, Naoko-san.”

“…Um, be here when we come back, okay? It’s been a while since we played some ball.”

“Sure, Aomine-kun. Have fun on your trip.”

With that, the door was shut and Kagami was left alone with Tetsuya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around with me this far, I really appreciate it <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my very first fanfiction, if you could call it that, so please be gentle.


End file.
